What IF?
by DaRk-MaGiC
Summary: what if Serena was Queen Berryl's daughter and was betrthed to prince Daimond?


AN: this might not really agree with the timeline of sailor moon, and this takes place after rubius and the four sisters, the time that Diamond kidnapped sailor moon, before Chibi Usa became dark lady. So.bare with me.thanks!  
  
disclaimer: I DON'T, repeat DON'T own sailor moon, please don't sue I don't think you'll get much out of it seeing as I have practically nothing. ^_ ^;;;  
  
What If..?  
  
It was a hot day in July; the scouts had just defeated a monster from the negavurse and they had gone back to Rei's temple still In their transformed selves. Sailor moon got up and stretched "Hey, Sailor Pluto?" she said as she finished yawning "Yeah Sailor moon?" Pluto asked as she checked her staff of time "I was wondering, if you could maybe show us something?" Pluto looked up interested "What do you mean?" "Well I mean I was wondering if you could show us what would've happened if lets say I was born lets say..to the negavurse? Do you think maybe you could show us all, but if.." Pluto stopped Sailor moon from saying anything else, she smiled 'hmmm.. never been asked this before I Guess it won't hurt.' Sailor moon got nervous, she really never knew when she annoyed sailor Pluto with her questions, everyone seemed to like the idea though. Finally Pluto stood up and swung her staff to open up the portal of time, she gestured for all the scouts to get into the portal, as everything started swirling around, Pluto started screaming instructions "Remember this will only last a couple of days, you will have no recollection of your real life, this is just an alternate universe don't worry!!!!!" After a while everything stopped swirling and everything went pitch black.  
  
'Light? ugh, morning, time to get up Serena' she thought to herself. She opened one eye and then another.slowly sitting up, she looked around herself, she was in a four poster bed with black, silk curtains, her sheets were black silk as well and her nightgown was skimpy, to say the least, was black as well, someone had moved back the curtain to let light in. Serena got out of bed and she went to her full-length mirror, she took off her nightgown and inspected herself, she smiled and nodded in approval, "Yup simply perfection" she lifted her hand to her forehead and touched the black upside down crescent moon. she was princess of the negavurse, her mother had been killed by the stupid sailor scouts and she was to become queen in a matter of a month as soon as she married prince Diamond of the negamoon (AN: I don't remember if that's what is called), she smiled at the thought of her fiancé. She quickly brushed her hair and put on a black and pink gown, she went to the throne room, walking like she was the sexiest thing alive, and sat down on the throne, still looking as hot as ever. She was dozing off when wise man came in "Ahem..ahem, your highness" "Oh wise man.come in come in" wise man got closer to Serena "Your highness, I have developed a new plan to stop the sailor scouts and their ally, tuxedo mask so that you may get the Imperium silver crystal from wherever they hid it" Serena nodded "excellent, who will you send?" "I think Emerald might be a good choice, your highness" Serena sighed, she really didn't like Emerald "very well" wise man bowed and left. Serena got up from the throne and started walking around the throne room, she was deep in thoughts about the silver crystal that she didn't notice a pair of hands snake around her waist, she squealed with surprise then turned around to see a grinning prince Diamond "Hello beautiful" he whispered in her ear, she grinned mischievously "Hello to you to" Diamond smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "How was your day?" he murmured as he kissed her collarbone, and sucked her neck softly. Serena just moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Diamond swept her off her feet and carried her down the corridor to her room, he laid her down on the bed and he got on top of her. He kissed her neck and her face, putting his hands on her back, caressing softly, she kissed him softly, playfully licking his lips waiting for him to part them and then closing her mouth. Serena took of Diamond's shirt and discarded it , she kissed his chest and he groaned when his hardness was rubbing against her femininity . He took off her gown and then discarded the rest of his clothing.  
  
A little later they were both moaning at the obvious pleasure they were giving each other. Serena screamed as she reached her peak "DARIEN..OH DARIEN" she shouted in ecstasy...wait a minute..did she say Darien? Diamond got off Serena quickly and glared at her, "WHAT?!?! Darien who?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: well how do you like it? Please review, promise I'll write more if you all want me to, thankines!!!!! ^_^ ^_~ 


End file.
